<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loaded god complex by soldierpoetprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413014">loaded god complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierpoetprince/pseuds/soldierpoetprince'>soldierpoetprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Child Soldiers, Crimson Egg arc, God Complex, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hitman!Purpled, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In a sense, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Purpled doesn't see what's wrong with letting a 17 year old become a hitman, Video Game Mechanics, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), just let him do his job smh, no beta we die like ranboo's pets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierpoetprince/pseuds/soldierpoetprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s morbid, maybe, but he does enjoy his work. People ignore him until he’s needed, and in return for a player’s life, he’s paid handsomely. It’s a win-win on both ends--asides from the hit themselves, of course, but that’s not his problem. </p><p>. . .</p><p>A study on Purpled, and how he came to be the SMP's hitman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grayson | Purpled &amp; Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loaded god complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i still can't get over the fact that bad and ant asked for a hitman and they got a fucking baby,,,, like imagine being summoned to this big mafia boss' office and he's like, 10. how do you react to that.</p><p>title from sugar we're goin down by fall out boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Purpled, admittedly, has no clue what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on on the SMP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been off-world for so long now, chasing bounties and cutting off loose threads, that he’d honestly kind of forgotten about things. He’d heard a few snips of information, ranging from new presidents to anarchy to exiles, but he hadn’t paid them much thought. Nothing involved him, not really. From the sparse messages he’d received from Punz, he knew his house and land were still standing, and that’s all that mattered. The affairs of the other inhabitants never interested him much. In the rare times he was actually around, mostly tending to his farm, he’d gathered enough of a clue to come to the decision that he wanted to stay far, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from what was going on. As impulsive as he may be, Purpled doesn’t like to gamble when it comes to other people’s actions. Allying with a side could give him an advantage in the end, but that’s not a risk he’d like to take. Besides, staying neutral allows for more job opportunities to present themselves, and the last thing he’d ever want to do would be to limit his options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled wouldn’t call himself greedy, as much as he’s heard the term be correlated with him before. He’s not power-hungry, or money-hungry, or whatever else others have previously described him as. The money aspect of the job is just a bonus. Of course, he’s not complaining in any way. The payments have allowed him to go from nothing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and no matter what, he’s never going back to the way he was living before. No more foraging for scraps and wearing dirty, beaten-down rags. He isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>greedy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s just making up for lost time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Money was never the reason he started taking jobs, anyways. There aren’t a lot of things Purpled is good at. He’s not an outstanding builder by any means, and his social skills are choppy at best, words coming out dismissive at best and downright insulting at worst. He likes adventuring, but there are so many others much better than him that trying to start a career in it wouldn’t take him far. He’s not bad at most things, but he doesn’t have the skills needed to truly shine in any field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled has always been a good fighter. Combat was a necessity when he was younger, one of which he was quick to pick up on. He doesn’t fight fairly, he’s aware of that, pulling out every under-handed tactic and strategy in the book to gain the upper hand against his opponent. People typically don’t tend to fight fairly when they realize it’s down to life or death, so he doesn’t see why he should have to in return. He didn’t originally start with the goal of becoming a hitman. He doesn’t think anyone does, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started on Hypixel, slowly climbing up the ranks of their Bedwars events. He found a weird comfort in the sport, and even much more so when he became good enough to not need to go through the taxing process of respawning, leaving his opponents in the dust. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>to finally be praised for his skills. For once in his life, he wasn’t the one looked down upon by society. They were looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>up </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him, in either panic, awe, or a strange mixture of both, and he found himself chasing that high. He was nothing for so long, it felt good to not only be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but something to be respected. Something to be feared. How they perceived him was never really what he cared about; they </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, for once, and that was enough. They could hate his guts for all that mattered, he didn’t care. Hate him or love him, they were seeing him for what he made of himself, not what he was given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t say becoming a hitman was the natural progression from that, but it was a progression nonetheless. He doesn’t regret it. It pays more, certainly, and he enjoys the reputation it brings. People didn’t tend to mess with him before, when he was just known for his bedwars skills, but they </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t touch him now. Fear was never the motivator he had in mind, but it’s not one he’s opposed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killing players. . . it’s something he’s grown used to. It was never something that really crossed his mind, at first. Hypixel had always run on infinite respawns. He got used to the monotonous routine of metal slicing through skin, only caring as to whether they would respawn in the match or in Hypixel’s infirmary. Death was never something he put much thought into, especially as he started climbing the rankings. It slowly changed from an everyday occurrence into a weekly one, then a monthly, and by the time he realized it he could go months without a single death. It couldn’t touch him then, and he sure as fuck won’t let it touch him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a while to get into. Taking people’s canon lives are trickier than simply knocking them off the map; in Hypixel, the area is made for combat, for players to manipulate and mold to their advantage. Things aren’t that easy anymore. During his jobs, he’s rarely able to work how he used to. It wasn’t easy, but he slowly learned to change to fit his environment instead of molding it to his will. He prefers the jobs with bounties that are a part of his world. They offer up more of a challenge. Purpled wouldn’t call himself lazy in any sense of the word, but he’s not opposed to taking the easy route out. Not with jobs, however. There’s probably some deep, psychological meaning behind it all. Not that he cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s morbid, maybe, but he does enjoy his work. People ignore him until he’s needed, and in return for a player’s life, he’s paid handsomely. It’s a win-win on both ends--asides from the hit themselves, of course, but that’s not his problem. He’s had bounties try to reason with him in the past, which might honestly be his least favorite part of the experience. He doesn’t want to hear how they could pay him so much more than promised, how he shouldn’t be doing this, they’re innocent, he’s too young to involve himself with such things. He responds to their blabberings with a sword through the chest. So what if they can pay him more? His reputation would be on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only somewhat surprised when Ponk summons him for a job. He’s never done any work on the SMP before, mostly because people on there don’t know about his business. The only ones that do are Ponk and Punz--Ponk, due to encountering him on the job, and Punz, because his brother is an annoying prick that refuses to leave him alone. Even in the lowlight of his cave, Bad and Ant look . . . weird. It takes him a second to put a finger on it. The obvious things aren’t what he cares about. Bad’s changed his usual accent color from red to white, and Ant’s eyes are glowing a dark magenta as opposed to their usual blue, but that’s not what’s throwing him off. There’s an aura to them, one he’s only seen on the most classified of jobs. They’re not just bloodthirsty. They’re not just power hungry. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too far lost in a quest for power that they’ll stop at nothing to get their way. It shouldn’t surprise him. He’s seen this so many times before. But seeing it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ant</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes him recoil for a second, thrown off his balance for maybe the first time since he started his trade. He quickly regains his footing, though, putting on his business face with practiced ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CaptainPuffy, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can work with that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudoses are highly appreciated!! they Fuel me to write :D</p><p>follow me on my tumblr @apollos-boyfriend i promise i’m funny</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>